El humano de equestria
by Anonimousebox
Summary: Max un chico normal y corriente por razones que desconoce atraves del mundo de los sueños cae en equestria, que pasara con max podrá convivir con estos lindos ponis(Los ponis son anthros y abra lemon, yuri, acción y algún que otro genero mas) los caps se publican de 1 a 2 semanas(Leer un aviso importante)
1. Capitulo 1 Sueños

**Hola, bueno se podría decir que este si es el primer cap oficial de la serie recordar que siempre me pueden dar consejos para mejorar y esas cosas espero que sea de vuestro agrado, y los paréntesis son para señalar un pensamiento.**

 **P.O.V 3** (1 es para señalar primera persona y 3 bueno ya sabéis)

Cuando uno entra en el mundo de los sueños, el humano tiene un completo control de su mente puede llegar a hacer cualquier cosa que se proponga. Desde entrar a una puerta Astral hasta mover objetos con la mente o llegar a tu sub-consiente, el mundo de los sueños puede ser algo tan adictivo como la droga, se podría decir que incluso más que eso pues nuestro cerebro crea imágenes y situaciones que queremos o deseamos recordar, lugares y personas que anhelamos con el alma puede crear momentos de tristeza, felicidad, miedo, cosas que jamás se encontraran en películas ni libros ni historia algo inigualable y además de eso se siente real pero lo más triste de todo es que despertaras y te darás cuenta de que nada de lo que viviste fue real ni esa chica que deseabas, ese carro de tus sueño, casa, situación, competición que quieres ganar todo eso no fue real solo fue un simple sueño y nada más que un sueño una ilusión que puso nuestro cerebro en lo que el cuerpo descansa después de ese día de trabajo que has estado haciendo.

-Este sueño otra vez- decía Max en voz alta

 **Nota: El aspecto de Max cambio a uno más bien parecido al de Izayoi esto para que puedan ver como es el personaje.**

 **P.O.V 1**

Este era un sueño que ya desde hace bastante tiempo he estado viendo y cada vez aparece con más frecuencia y la verdad no sé qué signifique, pero la verdad es que me gusta un poco se trata de un sueño donde veo a una chica pero no cualquier chica esto parecía más un animal anthro ya saben de esos animales que parecen semi-humanos no digo que tenga fetiches zoofilicos ni nada por el estilo pero yo diría que es bastante linda, talvez me enamoraría de ella pero no es el caso pero la verdad verla esa es la indicación de que estoy en un sueño y nada más pero algunas veces veía que este sueño a veces era un poco aleatorio algunas veces parecía que ella me miraba algo confusa como si yo fuera un ser extraterrestre, otras veces en el sueño parecía compartir vida con ella y otras veces parecía que luchaba por defenderá a ella y a un reino completo pero este sueño era un poco diferente era como si viera a 5 mujeres más pero ellas no me importaban a decir verdad ninguna me atraía un poco bueno no tanto como aquella que veía en mis sueños cabello liso, ojos morados, y sinceramente su pelo me recordaba al papel que queda en tiras después de pasarla por una trituradora de papel.

Intente acercarme a todas esas chicas pero tan pronto como di un paso fue como si me tele transporté al borde de un acantilado para mi desgracia no puede reaccionar a tiempo y justo cuando pensé que iba a caer sentí un golpe bastante fuerte en todo mi cuerpo el cual me despertó y me saco del sueño.

Me había caído de la cama y fue un golpe bastante fuerte que me di

-Mierda, eso dolió y además le quito todo el sueño que traía arriba-

Me levante todo adolorido del suelo para ver qué hora era y ya eran las 11:30 a.m.

-Vaya que temprano me he levantado en vacaciones esto es un record, pero bueno ese golpe me despertó por las ''buenas''-

Después de ver el reloj me dispuse a ir al baño y después de un rato de hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer me fui abajo a desayunar pero cuando llegue a la concina no había nadie y solo encontré una nota que decía:

Max, el milenio que te despiertes prepárate tú mismo el desayunó te he dejado un poco de dinero solo por si acaso en fin no lo desperdicies ha y creo que ya te lo había dicho pero hijo necesitábamos vacaciones no te atrevas a hacer una fiesta en tu casa ok, te quieren tus padres.

En ese momento que leí la nota me llego una felicidad tan grande la casa era para mí solo y aparte mis padres no me iban a molestar por cierto si te preguntas como es mi casa si has ido a una tienda de ikea y has visto los comedores y habitaciones que tienen montados y que parecen que solo son de películas o de gente muy rica pues es así mi casa y por cierto soy clase media casi rico.

Me dispuse a prepararme 4 sándwiches tostados con jamón y queso con un vaso de jugo de manzana los cuales me quedaron bastante ricos después de esto me dispuse a hacer todo lo que hace un adolecente normal y corriente ver videos en YouTube jugar un poco en mi 3ds la SSBB comer un poco más ver porn… Digo ver documentales sobre el cuerpo humano principalmente comparando 2 mujeres, jugar un poco de arma 3 el cual se me fueron unas 3 horas en una misión la cual acabo de una manera tan pendeja pues el enemigo nos tiro una granada y acabo con medio equipo luego de eso lo que quedaba del equipo fueron a buscar nos pues estábamos inconscientes pero no uno de ellos piso una mina y adiós a la misión pero bueno las cosas pasan.

 **Nota: el pov de primera persona a veces estará mesclado con pensamientos internos dentro del personaje.**

-(Ha que aburrido estoy y apenas son las 4:32 p.m. bueno saldré un rato a ver que encuentro por ahí.)-

Me dispuse a salir de casa pues ya estaba un poco aburrido de estar encerrado en la casa cogí mi bici y fui por ahí simplemente montaba iba por la carretera veía las personas turistas hasta pedalee hasta la playa y la verdad el rato que estuve afuera fue un poco interesante pues vi como 2 conductores se estaban discutiendo, se decían lo ''bonito'' que era el uno al otro hablan de lo ''maravilloso era la madre el uno del otro '' no fue hasta que se bajaron de sus carro y comenzaron a ''darse abrazos y muchos besitos'' la gente vio que era tanto el amor que decidieron separarlos.

Volví a la casa a eso de las 10:14 p.m. hoy había sido un día muy ''productivo'' y después de eso comencé a ver más videos de YouTube, pues ya no había nada que hacer y pero al final me aburrí y decidí acostarme temprano a las 2:55 p.m. y después de que me quedara dormido comencé a soñar un sueño normal y con normal me refiero a que no veía aquella chica de color morado más bien estaba en un bosque y el sueño se volvió muy realista directamente ya estaba vestido y todo.

-(Hmmm que será lo que sueñe hoy)-

Comencé a caminar por el bosque durante un rato no fue hasta que hoy pasos acercándoseme.

-Quien anda hay-

Lo único que hoy fue una rama que se rompía detrás de mí, me agache para buscar una coger un palo bastante grueso y así poder defenderme de lo que sea que me estuviese mirando desde los arbustos, no fue hasta que lance una piedra que salto sobre mi lo que parecía ser un lobo echo de madera. Por el susto que me pego reaccione instintivamente el golpe fue tan brutal que le arranque la cabeza y aparte de eso me caí.

-!PERO QUE MIERDA ES ESO¡- dije casi gritando al aire

-Casi me da un infarto con eso bueno mejor salir de aquí aunque esto es extraño normalmente me despertaría por susto como eso pero no me eh despertado de este sueño bastante extraño-

Seguí caminando por aquel bosque hasta encontrar un camino que me llevo a las afueras de lo que parecía ser un pequeño pueblo y un cartel que la verdad no era muy ''atractivo'' que digamos decía: bienvenidos a Pony ville. Así a secas es como si no tuviera creatividad aquel que lo hiso.

-(Pony ville esto debe de ser una villa de granjeros pero porque mi mente me traería a un lugar tan extraño si pudiera controlar toda esta imaginación de seguro escribiría varios libros, como sea vamos a ver qué lugar extraño es este)-

 **Ok chicos perdón si fue un poco corto el cap pues no quiero quedarme sin ideas para el próximo cap además de que empecé a escribir a a las 6 p.m. y para cuando acabe de escribir esto serán las 10:14 p.m. principalmente tarde un rato porque no sabía cómo comenzar este cap y aparte tuve que pararme hacer un par de cosas el próximo cap intentare que cuando menos tenga unas 3.000 palabras para entretener un rato será para la próxima semana que lo publique en lo que me llega la inspiración, imaginación, droga como sea nos leemos en el próximo cap.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola chicos, aprovecho y aclaro un par de cosas: este fic estará basado en la 4 temporada, iba a publicar este fic el sábado pero bueno, que se puede decir soy más vago que una piedra en fin disfruten este fic.**

 **P.O.V 1**

Después de ver ese cartel me dispuse a caminar hasta que me encontré con una granja de manzanas que la verdad era bastante grande.

-Esto, hola hay alguien hay- grite acercándome a un granero.

-Esa voz, no erres de por aquí verdad-

-Em si y es por esa razón que vine aquí, me podría decir en qué parte del país es este-

-Esto es ponyville y estas en la granja Apple-

 **Nota: Solo diré que del país de donde viene se llama latino américa ya que los fic que publicare tendrán conexiones entre sí.**

 **-** Em perdona pero nunca había oído de este pueblo me podrías decir que estado es este-

-¿Estado pero si esto es equestria?-

-¿Equestria?-

-Sí, un momento-

No fue hasta que algo se asomó por una ventana del granero lo que vi me dejo sorprendido pues lo que parecía ser un furry pero algo andaba mal la chica que hacia un cosplay me miraba algo asombrada y con miedo.

-Oye buen cosplay-

Ahí fue cuando se asustó todavía más la chica.

-Em oye te encuentras b-

No pude terminar esa frase ya que había recibido un fuerte golpe que me noqueo pero no del todo ya que podía oír voces, la de 2 chicas la una era de la granjera y otra no podía reconocer.

-Oye AJ que es eso-

-No lo sé pero me asombre al verlo se parece mucho como somos nosotros-

-Y si se lo llevamos a twilight-

-Alo mejor ella sabe qué hacer con eso-

Fue lo último que hoy antes de caer inconsciente completamente. Después de eso me desperté en un cuarto rodeado de chicas con más cosplays.

-¿Acaso es esta una conferencia de anime?-

-Conferencia de anime ¿Qué es eso?- Dijo una voz que parecía de alta sociedad

-¡HO HO YO SE!-

-Pinki podrias calmarte- le había dicho la granjera

-Ok podrían desatarme esto es incómodo-

-Lo siento pero no podemos desatarte- dijo la granjera

-Porque no, no muerdo-

-Bueno ordenes de la princesa- dijo la bueno pony de color azul

-Ordenes ya este sueño ya se está poniendo bastante raro-

-¿Sueño o no querido esto no es un sueño?-

-(Con razón todavía me duele ese golpe)-

-¿OK, pero me podrían cuando menos decirme porque?-

-Y porque te lo habríamos de contar si tú mismo lo sabes- me decía la poni azul

-¿Saber qué?-

-Lo que le enviaste a la princesa-

-¿Enviarle que?-

-La carta-

-¿Carta?-

-Si tú, ¡la amenazaste de muerte!-

-¿Yo?-

-Si no te hagas el tonto-

-Ok esto ya es raro-

-En serio no lo recuerdas-me dijo la poni morada-

-Pero que recordar que-

-Ok te lo explicare-

 **Flashback**

 **P.O.V 3**

Twilight y sus amigas se encontraban en el castillo de canterlot hablando con las princesas en los jardines reales, era una charla muy tranquila la típica charla de amigas todo era risas y buen ambiente, hasta que un guardia vino corriendo a dar un mensaje a la princesa.

-¡Princesa, Princesa hay problemas!-

-He- Respondieron todas al mismo tiempo.

-Alguien envió esta carta y dice así-

A Equestria, se le acaba el tiempo su tiempo de paz y serán sometidos a mi imperio.

-Eso es todo Princesa, no sabemos quién ha enviado esta carta todavía se está investigando-

-Hmm sigan con sus investigaciones tengo que hacer algo.-

-¡Asus ordenes majestad!-

El guardia se había retirado tal cual como vino pero aun así había preocupación de las princesas principalmente Celestia que sabía que es lo que le esperaba a toda Equestria con esa carta.

-Princesa-

-Que pasa Twilight-

-Que es lo que pasa-

-Solo es un viejo enemigo de Equestria-

-Más enemigos pues los derrotaremos- decía Rainbow con un cierto tono de emoción

-Así es princesa no hay enemigo que nos pueda derrotar- decía Apple Jack también con un poco de emoción

-Lo siento pero esto no es algo que ustedes puedan derrotar. No al menos solas-

-¿He como que no al menos solas?- decía Twilight con un tono de confusión

-Bueno es que esta situación ya se produjo en Equestria hace bastante tiempo-

-Qué pero, si yo no leí sobre alguna guerra que paso en equestria-

-Es porque fue borrado de los libros y de las memorias de quienes los vivieron-

-Ahora estoy más confundida que antes-

-Veras Twilight hace mucho tiempo hubo un malvado ser que vino de otro mundo uno parecido a nosotros pero con la diferencia de que no tenía pelo como nosotros y era más bien parecido a un mono, los cuales desataron una gran guerra que se cobró muchas vidas y por suerte apareció otro ser parecido a él, el cual pudo detenerlo y enviarlo a una prisión en una dimensión alterna pero creo que ahora se ha escapado y viene a por nosotros de nuevo. Lo que hare será llamar a otro ser de su propio mundo para que pueda detenerlo y así salvar a equestria-

-Pero eso no explica porque no aparece en los libros-

-Es porque yo ordene tenerlo en secreto, solo por si volvía y está aquí de nuevo amenazando a Equestria deberán de volver a ponyville y solo por si acaso cualquier ser con esta forma parecida de veréis de retenerlo con lo que sea hasta que yo llegue y pueda ver si es el héroe o el villano-

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Y es por eso que te tenemos aquí no sabemos si eres aliado o enemigo-

-Ok, pero aun así esa no era la razón para atarme pues yo soy aliado o al menos eso creo-

-¡Ja eso ya lo veremos!- Dijo RD con un gran tono de superioridad

Y así se pasaron unas 2 horas que para Max fueron eternas hasta que había llegado la princesa Celestia acompañada de unos guardias a la casa árbol de la princesa Twilight, la cual al entrar fue recibida con una reverencia como era de costumbre.

-Princesa hemos encontrado al ser que estaba buscando, aunque no sé si él es el aliado o el enemigo-

-Twilight será mejor que lo desates, pues él es el héroe al que llame-

-Si eso hazle caso atu… Espera ¡QUE!-

-¡QUE!- Dijeron todos excepto Max que ya se había adelantado

-O valla parece que no lo recuerdas bueno tendré que mostrártelo-

 **Bueno sé que estoy haciendo los cap cortos pero espero que entiendan que esta es mi primera serie que estoy haciendo en fanfic, también espero que esta serie no tenga más de 10 o 15 aparte voy a tratar de que el siguiente cap tenga al menos unas 2000 palabras y por cierto borre el primer cap ósea el piloto solo dígame si alguno se mol esto por eso y también dejen sus review después de cada cap ya sea una crítica constructiva o al menos algo para saber que hay alguien escuchando mis historias porque si no bueno no tendré mas motivo para seguir publicando algo jeje nos leemos en el próximo cap.**


	3. Capitulo 3 Aclaraciones, Amistad

**Hola. Simplemente diré que tuve una semanas un poco ajetreadas y por algo no pude subir el cap aparte de que cortan el internet y aparte se llevan el cargador de tu laptop. Maldita pobreza.**

 **P.O.V 1**

Max: ¿Que mostrarme qué?, digo ¿que yo soy un héroe?, espera ¿Qué? no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, espera debe de haber un error yo soy un humano normal no un héroe o un Dios de la mitología aunque no estaría mal pero aun así no soy un héroe de nada.

Celestia: Jajaja eres muy gracioso, pero por tu actitud veo que no recuerdas nada.

Max:¿No entiendo nada?, Pero por favor ¡Desátenme ya!

(Después de desatarlo)

Max: uff que alivio no me sentía así desde hace 3 horas, pero siguiendo con el tema, como que ¿héroe?

Celestia: Ya te dije déjame mostrártelo.

En ese momento no sé qué pasaba pero de su cuerno salió una luz que me dejo ciego, para cuando el brillo dejo de iluminar repentinamente me encontraba en un lugar en un ambiente urbano destrozado pereciera como si la hubieran bombardeado con de toda clase de armas pero lo que más me llamo mi atención eran 2 personas, bueno más bien era yo peleando con alguien un poco más grande que yo cabello negro ojos negros peleando con un traje de esos que llevan los empresarios pero sin corbata piel color blanca casi pálida y la pelea era algo así al estilo anime con esto me refiero a que cada puñetazo saltaban las piedras.

Max: Wow, wow, wow, ese soy yo pero ¿peleando con quién?

Celestia: Su nombre es Ulfhednar es un guerrero despiadado que según él venía a esclavizar a todos los ponis de Equestria.

Max: Wow en serio.

Celestia: Si pero mejor será que lo veas tu como acaba para ver si puedes recordar.

Por cierto no lo había dicho pero yo también estoy vestido con un traje igual que él, también me fije que la batalla estaba muy igualada pues no veía que fuera a parar pero de un momento a otro veía como si la misma realidad se desvaneciera como el efecto de una ventana de cristal romperse.

Max: que está pasando.

Celestia: Este recuerdo no me pertenece y está incompleto.

Max: a que te refieres a…

Celestia: o si casi me olvido puedes llamarme Celestia y aparte este recuerdo es tuyo.

Max: Sigo sin entender nada.

Celestia: Mejor salgamos de aquí.

El cuerno de Celestia volvió a brillar con una gran intensidad para luego ver que estaba en el mismo sitio y en la misma habitación ósea la biblioteca extraña.

TS: Princesa…. ¿Que acaba de pasar?

Celestia: Solo le estaba refrescando la memoria a nuestro héroe.

Max: Esto puedo decir una cosa.

Celestia: ¿Si?

Max: Bueno la verdad es que eso de superhéroe me atrae y eso pero enserio creo que no me gustaría estar en esta aventura.

Celestia: ¿Pero porque?

Max: Bueno según lo que he visto he llegado a un mundo desconocido de golpe, tengo ya una vida fuera de este mundo y aparte no creo ser bien recibido.(Mira a AJ y a RD de mala manera)

RD y AJ: ¿Y yo que hice?

Max: Darme la mejor bienvenida del mundo.

RD: Cuando quieras.

Max: No te pases de lista.

RD: HOOOO y que vas a hacer. (Se acerca a Max)

Max: Ha quieres ver cómo te pongo de rodillas.

TW: Ustedes 2, ¡basta! se comportan como niños.

Celestia no podía evitar reír a causa de esa situación pues le recordaba a cierta familia.

Celestia: Lo que quieres decir es que quieres volver a tu mundo verdad.

Max: Bueno la verdad es que sí.

Celestia: me temo que eso no va a poder ser ya que yo solo te llame tu viniste voluntaria mente,

Max: ¿Ha?

Celestia: Lo que acabo de decir, puedes irte pero como lo harás.

Max: Buen punto pero yo no sé cómo volver, pero tal vez si me ayudas con un poco de tu magia tal vez creando un portal o algo por el estilo podría volver a mi mundo.

Celestia: eso es imposible no existe un algún hechizo así.

Max: O mierda.

Celestia: tengo una idea que tal si te quedas aquí hasta que encontremos una solución a tu problema.

TW: Pero princesa, que hay de la amenaza

Celestia: Tranquila tengo un plan.

TW: Bueno si usted lo dice princesa.

Celetia: Bueno me voy de regreso a Canterlot TW necesito que hagas el favor de acogerlo en tu casa mientras buscamos la manera de devolverlo a su hogar.

TW: Esta segura

Celestia: Claro TW y adiós fue un placer volver a verlas.

Cuando Celestia se marchó me dejo con 6 ponis a solas en una biblioteca, Ha mencione que una de ellas permaneció escondida detrás de la vaquera.

Max: Estooo que tal si hacemos como que no nos conocemos olvidamos esto y empezamos de nuevo.

Todas: Si de acuerdo

Después de esas palabras decidimos que era mejor olvidarnos de todo el pequeño desmadre de él que habíamos pasado y decidimos comenzar a intercambiar preguntas, obviamente a mí era quien más preguntas era a quien me lanzaban cosas como: Como era mi mundo que comía como era mi civilización y todo eso y la verdad no les oculte nada les hable de todo lo bueno y todo lo malo algo así como un 50, 50 pues de ahí a que me odiaran no creo que lo hagan pues todas me miraban con buenos ojos y la verdad no creerían que fuera yo tan malo, pues la verdad tal y como me habían atrapado en el principio cuando vine aquí no creerían que yo fuera a hacer mucho daño, también he de mencionar que la que más hacia preguntas era Twilight pues al final ella fue la que hiso el 90% de todas las preguntas que me hicieron.

Después de eso cayo la noche y Twilight y yo nos dirigíamos a un sitio que se llamaba Sugarcube corner y de camino pensaba en algo muy curioso, pues la mayoría de los nombres o lugares pues están en inglés y hacen referencia a algo la verdad me gustaría mucho saber pues mi inglés es de penas apenas se decir ok y what y alguna que otra palabra más en ese idioma.

(Llegando al sitio)

Max: Y entonces le dije que era en realidad un yogurt agrio.

TW: Jajajaja eres muy gracioso.

Max: Y tu muy guapa.

TW: ¿Que dijiste?

Max: Nada, oye pero este sitio parece cerrado.

TW: No lo está abre la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta casi me da un infarto, pues un cañón me había disparado pero no una ala si no confeti lo cual me pareció extraño, pero después vi que era pinkie y se me paso pues tal y como nos habíamos presentados todos en la tarde pues ya sabía que estaba un poco loca.

Max: Pinkie

PP: ¿Si?

Max: Hiciste que viera pasar mi vida delante de mis ojos.

PP: ¡¿Hoooo y hay estaba yo?!

Max: Si Pinkie hay estabas tú.

PP: ¡YAY!

Max: Por cierto que es eso que me querías enseñar.

PP: ¡HO!

(Empuja a Max asía dentro)

Cuando entre, vi lo que me habían preparado una fiesta para celebrar mi llegada a ponyville por lo que También vi que había gente que no conocía pero la verdad me daba un poco igual ya que era una fiesta.

Max: ¡Woaa una fiesta, para mí!

PP: Así es, venga a divertirse.

Después de esas palabras lo primero que hice no fue divertirme no, lo primero que fui fue a comer como un loco no sé si lo he mencionado pero llevo casi todo el día sin comer y la verdad la comida que había hay estaba muy buena, los cupcakes, muffins, y los snacks pues todo era bastante buenos excepto los sándwiches pues esos ponis eran vegetarianos y yo no soy muy fan de comerme un sándwich de ensalada, también estaba el elemento que no podía faltar el alcohol, tenían sidra de manzana y otras bebidas más, por otro lado la gente se divertía unos bailando, otros haciendo chistes malos pero con su toque de gracia Pinkie con el 90% de la atención del público haciendo, bueno unos trucos de magia que si los viera Dínamo vomitaría de la envidia. Un tiempo después de toda la diversión Twilight y yo pues nos habíamos ido de la fiesta yo traía en una bolsa una botella un que traía lo que se podría decir lo mismo que un ron.

TW: ¿Te divertiste en la fiesta?

Max: Si, la verdad no sabía que los ponis se divertían tanto jeje.

TW: me alegro

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la casa yo estaba un poco borracho, pero no tanto solo tenía ese nivel del cual me era difícil sostenerme si me costaba pero la verdad es que lo disimule en el camino, después de entrar TW y yo nos quedamos hablando un poco.

TW: Bueno me voy a dormir si quieres bébete tu si quieres lo que trajimos.

Max: Ho perdona pero ya me lo bebí, supuse que no eres muy bebedora así que me lo tome mientras no mirabas.

TW: Wow que rápido eres.

Max: Si así es, (Hic) creo que me dio muy fuerte la bebida.

TW: Eso te pasa por avaricioso.

Max: Tonterías.

TW: Enserio, intenta caminar en línea recta.

Intente hacer lo que Twilight me dijo intente caminar en línea recta pero no podía el mareo simplemente había aumentado y no podía sostenerme tan bien.

TW: Deja que te ayude a caminar.

Mientras caminaba hacia donde Twilight me tropecé cayendo encima de Twilight quedando en una posición comprometedora. Pero rápidamente me levante pues no quería problemas con Twilight y la verdad no sabía si tenía novio o algo por el estilo.

Max: (Levantándose) Lo siento Twilight de verdad que no quería, lo siento yo.

TW: Tranquilo (se levanta un poco sonrojada)

Max: Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir, Yo dormiré en el sofá.

TW: Estas seguro podrías dormir en mi cama hoy no tengo problema con eso.

Max: No mejor me quedo aquí abajo.

TW: Bueno está bien, Buenas noches.

Max: Buenas noches.

 **Bueno dejen su review y todo eso.**


	4. Cap 4 un dia ¿de trabajo?

_**(No es obligatorio leer)**_ **OK vengo a decirles que voy a publicar otra historia y llamada Una realidad oscura, tal vez alguno de ustedes si visita Wattpad y leen historias un tanto mal echas tal vez la abran leído otra cosa y es que esa historia no es mía realmente es de un amigo que falleció hace 1 año y la verdad me gustaría continuar su historia, si se preguntan de que trata la historia bueno básicamente es un grupo de muchachos que bueno les van pasando cosas sobrenaturales (Yo estoy en la historia adivinen que personaje soy pues el cabron me calco tal y como soy en la vida real bueno antes, en su historia y también a ciertos amigos) pero en fin no es obligatoria leerla pero me gustaría que la leyeran, gracias por leer esto. Disfruta del fic.**

 **P.O.V. 1**

Un ruido fue suficiente como para sacarme del sueño, cuando comencé a abrir los ojos me lleve una sorpresa al ver que era mi cuarto, me levante rápidamente de la cama confundido y un poco mareado, pero la verdad el mareo era lo de menos pues estaba en mi habitación.

Max: Pero que cojones acaba de pasar o soñar mejor dicho pues de ese mundo lleno de repente me encuentro ahora en mi habitación y sobretodo hablando solo….. Creo que debería de dejar de ver tanto internet.

Pero yo sabía que algo andaba mal pues ese sueño fue demasiado real pero la prueba de que tal vez fue un engaño era que estaba en mi casa o al menos eso pensaba.

Max: Tal vez un poco de comida me ayudaría a recordar algo pues tengo el estómago vacío.

Me dispuse a abrir la puerta pero repentinamente sentí una presencia era como si alguien estuviera atrás de mí y me fuera a hacer algo malo, me volteé rápidamente para comprobar que no había nadie y no había nadie hay pero la verdad fue algo extraño pero me volví a voltear y abrí la puerta y el ambiente se puso bastante tétrico como si estuviera en una película de terror la temperatura de la habitación comenzó a descender y también comencé a oír unos pasos que se acercaban asía mí mire a mi derecha y lo que vi fue algo sorprendente pues había un león, un maldito león en el pasillo y yo sin una puta arma y lo único que se me pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento era que el león no tuviera hambre.

León: Hola Max.

Max:….

León: Esto, ¿Estas bien?

Max: ¡COÑO UN LEON QUE HABLA!

Después de esas palabras Salí corriendo más rápido que un niño al que va apegar su madre por el pasillo pero algo andaba mal yo sabía que estaba corriendo más parecía que no avanzara y además de eso el pasillo pareciera que nunca acabara entonces decidí pararme y ver que no eh avanzado nada decidí mirar para atrás y vi que el león seguía parado mirándome con una cara de ''eres imbécil''

León: Veo que no eres tan inteligente como esperaba.

Max: Como que no soy tan inteligente. (Mientras intenta calmarse)

León: Bueno pensé que eras capaz de reconocerme o al menos avanzar un poco de donde estas parado.

Max: ¿Ha?

León: No sabes que es este mundo ni quién soy yo ¿verdad?

Max: Sep.

León: Bueno primero que todo estas en un sueño y segundo yo soy tu símbolo mágico.

Max: ….. Ok ahora estoy más confundido aun

León: Lo dije no eres muy inteligente.

Max: ¡Oye!

León: ¿Qué?

Max: Nada.

León: (Pone cara de Are you fucking kidding me) Ok eres oficialmente raro, pero me caes bien.

Max: Se agradece.

León: Ok te explicare bien que soy yo, Tu símbolo mágico aquel que te da poder y te ha protegido de los males que han amenazado tu existencia, en cuanto al mundo que te rodea esta es tu conciencia ósea estas dormido.

Max: Bueno eso explicaría porque cuando Salí corriendo no avanzaba.

León: Exacto y solo venia para decirte que es mejor que comiences a prepararte para el peor escenario posible en el nuevo mundo que estas, ha y por cierto no te preocupes del mundo humano pues todo el mundo se le ha borrado los recuerdos que estén relacionados contigo.

Max: Ósea prácticamente no existo en el mundo humano y que quieres decir con el peor escenario posible.

León: Solo te diré que comiences tu entrenamiento, ha y otra cosita más antes de irme, mejor hazle caso a tus sentimientos.

Max: ¿Sentimientos?

León: Si tus sentimientos…. Tú, Twilight ya sabes.

Max: (Se pone nervioso) Qu-qu-que no e-eso no pasara, aunque pensándolo bien, (imagina a Twilight desnuda y se pone a babear)

León: Los humanos sois bastante pervertido será mejor que despiertes.

Max: He pero ¿Cómo despierto?

León: Fácil te voy a comer.

Max: ¿Qué?

Después de lo esas palabras el león el puto león se abalanzo sobre mi rugiendo al mismo tiempo pero justo en ese momento repentinamente me desperté en un sofá en la biblioteca con el corazón queriéndose salir y un poco sudoroso, también me desperté muy temprano ni siquiera haba salido el sol.

Max:(Wow ese sueño fue intenso, y muy real)

 **Nota: Recuerden que los () pueden significar tanto como acciones como pensamientos**

Me seque el sudor con la camiseta que traía puesta pues no tengo ropa de dormir a decir verdad ni siquiera tengo ropa para más de un día por suerte en la fiesta pude hablar con Rarity y Applejack pues necesitaba ropa y un trabajo pues aquí no tengo ni mi celular ni nada con que entretenerme y yo la verdad para leer un libro soy vago además de que no soportaría leer más de 2 páginas en 1 año.

Me levante de ese sofá me dirigí hacia la puerta, la abrí todavía no había salido el sol, también hacia un poco de frio pues hacia bastante viento, y Salí cerré la puerta y me dispuse a caminar en el pueblo de madrugada no había nadie pues era muy temprano, decidí pasarme un poco por las calles pues disfruto estar solo a ratos camine hasta llegar a un pequeño lago, me senté cerca de la orilla y me puse a contemplar el lago.

 **P.O.V 3 Celestia**

Celestia acababa de llegar al castillo en Canterlot siendo recibida por su hermana.

Luna: ¿Y bien?

Celestia: Tranquila luna el aceptara, después de todo el vino por cuenta propia.

Luna: Por cierto Shining armor te quiere ver.

(Llegando a la sala del trono)

Shining Armor: Princesa me alegro que llegara (Se arrodilla un poco)

Celestia: Que, Querías Shining Armor

Shining Armor: Princesa me han llegado in formes de que ha habido sabotajes en el ejército, ciudades y demás cosas.

Celestia: Esta situación es bastante grave será mejor que nos preparemos será mejor que llames S.I.E

 **P.O.V 1 MAX**

Después de disfrutar mi rato a solas paseando por la ciudad decidí volver a la biblioteca y quedarme sentado en el sofá ya, había amanecido por cierto me quede esperando que Twilight se levantase y la verdad tardo mucho menos de lo que yo esperaba.

Max: Buenos días bella durmiente (Lo dice mientras Twilight bajaba las escaleras)

Twilight: ¿Bella durmiente?

Max: Es un cuento de hadas de mi mundo.

Twilight: Ho, y como es ese cuento.

Max: para resumirte básicamente es una mujer que se pincha con una agua, o creo que era que se comía una manzana bueno da igual que se la pasa durmiendo durante un chingo de tiempo y al final la despierta un príncipe y se casan.

Twilight: Es una bonita historia pero tal y como la cuentas dejas mucho que desear.

Max: Yo la verdad no creo que sea tan bonita pues como te casas con un hombre que apenas acaba de conocer.

Twilight: Le quitas la emoción a los cuentos.

Max: si lo sé.

Twilight: Bueno espero que tengas hambre, nos vamos al Sugar cube corner

Max: Haya de nuevo me imagino que es para desayunar.

Twilight: Así es.

 **(Time Skip)**

Cuando llegamos a Sugar cube corner todo ya estaba recogido la verdad me sorprendió mucho ya que por lo menos a las fiestas que yo he ido a estas horas se ponen a recoger todo, la que nos atendió fue Pinkie, y nos dio bastantes Cupcakes los suficientes como para tener caries durante 2 semanas, después de eso nos dirigimos a la Boutique de Rarity, pero en el camino se me ocurrió hacer un poco de charla con Twilight.

Max: Oye Twilight

Twilight: ¿Si?

Max: Oye, en este mundo aparte de unicornios y demás cosas que hay aparte de eso.

Twilight: Bueno aparte de eso hay Dragones, Grifos, Manticoras y muchas más.

Max: ¿Dragones?

Twilight: O si así es tengo una llamado Spike no te lo había dicho pero ahora se encuentra en unas ''vacaciones''.

Max: Wow, eso es muy cool.

Esa pequeña charla fue lo suficiente para hacerme preguntar algo y era como podían convivir tantas razas en un solo mundo, y como sería la sociedad humana si la gente descubriera que la no solo la magia existen si no también todas esas criaturas que creíamos que eran de un cuento de hadas.

Después de caminar un rato más y charlar durante el camino mientras comíamos unos de esos Cupcakes que solo una diosa podría preparar llegamos a la Boutique de Rarity donde me tomaron las medidas, el cual la pase un poco de vergüenza pues tuve que quedarme en ropa interior en frente de Rarity y la verdad es incómodo esta en una Boutique con 2 chicas y Aparte estar semi-desnudo. Luego de eso no fuimos a la granja de Applejack pues había ya avía acordado trabajar pues no me la voy a pasar aburrido dentro de una biblioteca, mi trabajo consistía en llevar los cubos de manzanas hasta el granero y hacer cualquier otra tarea que surge por el camino.

 **(Después de un día de trabajo)**

Ya era de noche y estaba volviendo a la biblioteca, estaba un poco cansado pues el trabajo que estaba haciendo no era muy fácil pues esos cubos pesaban lo suyo pero al final pude con también que me di cuenta era que últimamente le pasaba algo extraño a mi cuerpo pues desde que vi a ese león que hablarme en ese sueño me sentía más ligero y con un poco más de fuerza y eso que soy un enclenque. Caminando sentí que algo me seguía era como sentir una sensación de escalofrió por la espalda, entonces decidí pararme, me voltee y vi que no había nadie pero era algo extraño.

¿?: ¡Agáchate1!

Mi cuerpo reacciono por puro instinto y al agacharme había pasado un cuchillo a tal velocidad que cuando se clavó en la tierra dejo un pequeño hoyo de unos 10 cm de profundidad.

Max: ¡Pero qué coño!

¿? 2: ¡Mierda falle!

 **Nota: Antes de que alguien se confunda en este cap ¿? Y ¿? No son equipo ni están juntos.**

Max: ¿¡Quién eres y que quieres!?

¿?: Yo solo quiero matarte y quien soy solo digamos que soy un mercenario.

 **P.O.V 3**

El mercenario Salió de un arbusto, que estaba de frente a Max, esto tomo de sorpresa el cual no pudo reaccionar a tiempo recibiendo un puñetazo en el estómago seguido de otro a la cara y una patada de reversa el cual lo saco volando unos 2 metros en el aire y 10 de largo, cayo rodando.

Max: ¡Urgh! Cabron que mierda te hice. Decía el chico mientras se quedaba in móvil en el suelo

Mercenario: Nada solo que eres un peligro para mi maestro. Decía el mercenario

¿?: ¡Cabron levántate y pelea!

 **Nota: Recordar que Max es parecido a izayoi zakamaki solo que con los ojos castaños y el pelo de color negro**

Repentinamente los ojos de Max cambiaron a un color amarillo claro, Max se levantó y vio lo que era un semental de color verde ojos, ojos naranja, cabello gris (La vestimenta la voy a dejar a vuestra imaginación)

Max: Desgraciado vas a pagar bien caro.

Mercenario: Lo siento no tengo dinero para pagarte ahora.

Los dos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos hasta que el mercenario se lanzó hacia Max con una velocidad muy rápida Max solo se había puesto en guardia y justo cuando llego el mercenario le lanzo un puñetazo a Max a tal velocidad que un humano normal no hubiera visto, pero Max repentinamente lo esquivo superando la velocidad del puñetazo esto tomo de sorpresa al mercenario que se distrajo durante un momento el cual Max aprovecho para darle un puñetazo en el estómago, fue tal la potencia del golpe que se levantó un poco el viento, el mercenario se inclinó del dolor, Max siguió aprovechando el momento le dio una patada 360(Tornado, bueno los que abran practicado Taekwondo sabrán de lo que hablo) el cual recibió en su cara para salir volando unos 4 metros de distancia

Mercenario: Cabron, arg eso dolió. Decía mientras se levantaba

Max: Primera regla de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, nunca bajes la guardia

Mercenario: Ha entonces sabes pelear. Lo dice mientras se re-incorpora

Max: Full Contac

Mercenario: Bien me entretendré un poco contigo entonces.

Esta vez Max fue quien ataco lanzo una patada hacia su cabeza pero el mercenario se agacho quedando Max de espaldas asía su enemigo, cuando el mercenario intento atacar a Max por la espalda vino una segunda patada de Max la cual logro bloquear, el mercenario lanzo un puñetazo al estómago de Max el cual logro bloquear, luego de eso Max le lanzo un uppercut el cual el mercenario logro esquivar por muy poco. El mercenario le lanzo una patada hacia el estómago de Max que lo lanzo volando unos 5 metros a Max, después de eso repentinamente sonó algo dentro del bolsillo de el mercenario, Max al caer estando a punto de tocar el suelo logro en el último segundo voltearse para caer de pie.

Mercenario: Lo siento Max pero mi tiempo se acabo

Max: ¿Tiempo? Ho, no lo creo después de lo que me acabas de hacer pienso matarte… Espera como sabes mi nombre.

Mercenario: Qué clase de asesino seria yo si no supiera el nombre de mi víctima, bueno adiós

El mercenario había lanzado una bomba de humo color rojo y desapareció entre la noche.

Max: Pero que chingados, fue eso bueno raro y extraño pero bueno ese tipo dejo una cuenta pendiente con migo.

 **Bueno amigos, primero que todo quiero que me perdonen si es que vieron una coma mal puesta o algo por el estilo también me gustaría que me dijeran que tal estuvo un poco la escena de pelea ósea lo típico que estuvo mal y que estuvo bien ya saben dejen su review, se aceptan criticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas nos leemos en el próximo cap o el próximo fic hasta otra.**


	5. Capitulo 5 Se avecinan los problemas

**(** _ **Relleno :V)Os**_ **voy a contar unos datos sobre esta historia, y es que esta historia originalmente tenía pensado escribirla y publicarla en el 2015 el prota se iba a llamar creo que juan y de quien se enamoraría era de Luna (una de mis waifus XD), pero a todo esto la pregunta es:**

 **¿Si es así, porque no la subiste antes?**

 **Bueno era porque simplemente estaba mal MUY MALLLLL ESCRITA si quieren saber que tan mal escrita esta hay les va un pequeño resumen.**

Había caído en el bosque everfree (o como chingados se escriba) estaba caminando y de repente me encontré con un lobo de madera me enfrente a el con mis puños y lo derrote pero me había erido, me fui caminando hasta encontrarme con un camino de tierra en ella había una carreta llena de paja y me meti en ella hasta que me desperté rodeado de guardias

Guardia 1: Bestia entregate o te arrestaremos

Juan: no

Y entonces comenso un enfrentamiento di una patada al guardia- poni que me hablo. **Etc Etc**

 **Y así fue como evite pasar ''vergüenza'' en fanfic, bueno aunque podrían clasificarla como humor e historia mal escrita aunque navegando por ahí buscando fics de este tipo me encontré con uno similar, aunque la intención sea buena hay que decirlo estaba mal escrito si navegan un poco lo encontraran también leí los reviews de ese fic y la verdad alguno que otro se cabreo otro le gusto otro le aconsejo pero en si yo solo vi un intento de hacer una historia, que fallo por supuesto, también otro dato de la historia era que tenía planeado simplemente hacerla una comedia-romántica o una simple historia de romance sin acción por supuesto y la iba a ser Applejack pero bueno ya saben cómo termino la historia les quería contar esto porque bueno simplemente porque quería.**

 **-¡** _ **Mentiroso pusiste eso para relleno y porque no sabes que más poner en la historia, aparte te pasaste la semana vagueando y sin escribir!-**_ **Se escuchó al fondo**

 **-¡Cállate pendejo, no me hagas ir allí!-**

 **-¡Ven si tienes huevos!- (Saca un cuchillo)**

 **-¡Pero serás! Bueno chicos sin más relleno aquí les dejo el fic yo me voy a darle una paliza a este pendejo-**

 **P.O.V 1**

Después de ese breve incidente me quede pensando durante un corto tiempo sobre el poni que me ataco también me había fijado en que una voz que juraría haberla escuchado en alguna parte también otra cosa que me fije era que en ese momento me sentí liguero, más fuerte pero esa sensación se esfumo.

¿?: Hey ¿Estas bien?

Max: ¡¿HAAAAAAA, PERO QUE MIERDA QUIEN DIJO ESO SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES?!

 **Nota: Ok, ahora quiero que te imagines la reacción más pendeja que una persona pueda hacer y lo multiplicas por 99999999999999999999999999999999999.**

¿?: Pendejo soy yo el león que intento comerte.

Max: Pues, casi me matas de un susto….. Otra vez.

León: Te pasa por pendejo y por no atender pues ya te estaba hablando desde hace un rato.

Max: Hooo entonces eras tú.

León: Wao me sorprendes a veces eres más inteligente de lo que aparentas ser.

Max: Puto.

León: No soy tu madre.

 **Nota: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (inserte sonidos de MLG yTDFW)**

Max: Ya arreglaremos cuentas tu i yo. Le dije con desprecio

León: Dejando de lado la agradable charla que estamos teniendo será mejor que empieces tu entrenamiento pues te has convertido en un objetivo prioritario para eliminar.

Max: ¿Qué pero quien me quiere matar si yo no he hecho nada a?… Ho cierto lo de Celestia

León: Así es por cierto vete a casa Twilight te presentara a alguien hoy ha y es posible que alguien te este buscando.

Max: Ok

Comencé a caminar el resto de camino que me faltaba pues no faltaba mucho para llegar a la casa de Twilight, llegue a la casa/Biblioteca y oí que había alguien más, abrí la puerta me lleve una sorpresa era un dragon, bueno un dragon en miniatura o algo por el estilo que estaba hablando con Twilight por lo poco que escuche de la conversación estaban hablando creo que de algo sobre las vacaciones.

 **Nota: OK sé que mi historia no tiene mucha narración y quizá se haga pesada la lectura, y también sé que hay bastantes guiones, y la verdad es que no es que tenga ahora mismo mucha imaginación, pero tratare de mejorar eso ahora saltémonos este pequeño fragmento pues la verdad no pasa mucho, se conocen se llevan bien bla, bla, bla y todo.**

 **P.O.V 1**

Me había despertado temprano por la mañana, para desayunar agarre unos cupcakes que habían sobrado de ayer pues había que comérselos rápido se dañarían, cuando Sali de la biblioteca vi algo extraño pues juraría haber visto una sombra observándome pero que desapareció al intentar enfocar mi vista lo único que alcance a distinguir era lo que parecía ser un unicornio moverse muy rápido pero decidí no hacerle caso, comencé a caminar en el pueblo mi caminar no era muy rápido pues yo sabía que no me tomaría llegar, caminando vi como algunos ponis me miraban algunos no se acostumbraban a mi principalmente las mujeres pues algunas me miraban extraño era como si me quisieran hablar pero no se atrevían era como el que quiere pero no quiere, seguí caminando hasta llegar de nuevo a ese pequeño escenario de pelea.

Max:(¿Quién será que me quiere matar?) Pensé para mis adentros.

El escenario estaba un poco destrozado, más de lo que debería seguramente de noche causamos más destrozos de los que aparentaban, después de mirar los destrozos por un rato seguí hasta llegar a la granja de AJ la cual al saludar me miro un poco preocupada.

Max: Hola AJ, ¿Qué pasa que estas un poco preocupada?

AJ: Bueno Max vino alguien preguntando por ti pero era un señor muy extraño.

Max: ¿Qué?

AJ: Bueno era un unicornio trajeado dice que te está esperando cerca de un lago y asegura conocerte.

Max: Pero si yo casi no he conocido a nadie apenas llevo 2 días en este mundo.

AJ: Bueno será mejor que vayas a ver que quiere. Por cierto no tienes que venir a trabajar pues no hoy no hay mucho que hacer, sabes cómo llegar verdad

Max: Tranquila se llegar.

Comencé a caminar hacia el lago un poco rápido por alguna razón me guie por unos atajos que yo ni sabía que existían pues creo que alguien más me estaba guiando después de un rato de caminar comencé a ver el lago de lejos y si era verdad había lo que parecía ser un poni pero no estaba seguro de que era cuando me hacer que más vi a un Pegaso, mujer su pelo era de color castaño pelaje de color amarillo ojos azules, vestía una ropa una chaqueta de cuero con una camisa de color negro unos pantalones de cuero también negros y llevaba unos tacones de color negro y unos lentes, cuando la vi solo pensé que una cosa y era que envase a todas las películas solo pensé que una cosa y era una agente secreto o algo por el estilo, me comencé a acercarme más y ella se percató de mi presencia al verme lo único que hizo fue darme una pequeña sonrisa de esas que das cuando vas a conocer a alguien nuevo.

¿?: ¡Hey, que tal Max!

Max: ¿Perdona nos conocemos de algún lado?

¿?: Tú no me conoces a mí pero yo a ti sí.

Max: ¿Eres un agente secreto?

¿?: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Max: Lo digo por tu ropa

¿?: Bueno si mi nombre es, Light Road

León: Max hay alguien detrás de ti.

Cuando me voltee me pegue un susto, y al mismo tiempo me caí en el césped que estaba hay pues el muy hijo de su tía apareció de la nada aunque el león me había avisado que ya estaba detrás de mí no me espere que estuviera prácticamente apunto de besarme, era un chico un poni color negro completamente cabello gris con un ojo rojo y otro de color negro tenia ojeras y una mirada un de un poco de loco se podría decir que a este o bien lo clasificaban como rarito en la escuela y nadie se le acercaba o bien era el típico marginado de la escuela.

Llevaba puesta una gabardina de cuero color gris unos pantalones de color negro y unos zapatos, su cabello estaba un poco despeinado y el solo se dedicó a mirarme en el suelo, tarde unos 15 segundos en recuperarme del susto, cuando me levante y estaba un poco molesto pues esa aparición fue repentina, cuando estuve a punto de mentarle a toda su familia el simplemente se descojono de la risa su risa era un poco extraña era una risa que si se subiera en internet parecería la típica pista de un rapero, bueno creo que se dice unboxing o algo por el estilo.

Max: ¡PERO SERAS CABRON CASI ME MATAS DE UN SUSTO!

DH: JAJAJAJAJA, primero que todo mi nombre es Dark Higher, y no sabía que el héroe que íbamos a conocer era tan pendejo. Me dijo en un tono de burla

Max: Cuida tus palabras imbécil. Le dije bastante molesto

DH:AAA, repite eso si tienes lo que hay que tener

Max: Dije Cu-

LR: ¡Ustedes 2 basta ya se están comportando como niños!

Max y DH: TSCH

LR: Hay y yo pensando que no iba a conocer a alguien como mi hermano.

Max: ¿Son hermanos?

LR: ¿No lo parece?

Max: Una mujer tan bella como usted no puede tener de hermano a un imbécil como este. Le dije con un tono de caballerosidad

DH: ¡Ja! Si claro y tú salvaras a Equestria. Me dijo con tono burlón

Max: Bueno, a todo esto ¿porque querían verme?

LR: Bueno

LR saco una pequeña cartera de ahí la abrió y salió una placa la cual decía; Central de Inteligencia de Equestria, al lado de eso habían datos e información de LR también DH había sacado una placa igual a la que tenía LR la placa era de color dorado en el centro tenía un alicornio con las alas abiertas de y detrás salían lo que parecía ser rallos de bajo tenía un lema que decía: ¡HASTA LO IMPOSBLE! Un lema un tanto inspirador.

Max: OK a todo esto que tengo que ver yo.

LR: Bueno según nuestros agentes infiltrados en una Secta pues ellos enviaron un asesino para matarte. Pero por lo que veo el asesino no llego

Max: No claro que si llego tuve un pequeño amistoso encuentro con el hasta hubo una buena platica pero se esfumo.

DH: Pues entonces llego bueno, digamos que nosotros hicimos que se retirara

Max: ¿Qué?

DH: Digamos que ese asesino también pertenece a una organización, intentamos atacarla así veríamos a todos los posibles asesinos que intentarían matarte.

Max: Pero, ¿porque intentan matarme?

LR: Bueno tienes un poder que ellos intentan obtener que tú tienes y ellos necesitan ese poder para completar su plan.

Max: ¿Plan? Mierda en que me acabo de meter.

DH: Bueno en uno que te lo explicaremos más tarde por cierto vas a tener que ir a Canterlot para que allá te expliquemos el resto pues aquí no me fio mucho.

LR: Bueno fue un placer conocerte Max nos vemos.

LR Y DH sacaron una especie de dispositivo que parecía uno de esos celulares antiguos del que le se parecía al LG vx9900 presionaron un botón el cual hizo que una especie de aura de color morado y se esfumaron de la nada esto me tomo de sorpresa y me había quedado embobado durante por lo menos un minuto hasta que recordé que estoy en una pequeña pradera, y que tengo cosas que hacer mire el sol pues aquí en Equestria no es tan brilloso ni tan chingon como en la tierra se podría decir que puedes máximo mirarlo unos 5 segundos y vi que a juzgar por donde estaba el sol se podría decir que habían pasado un par de horas, en eso me acorde de que tenía que ir a la boutique de Rarity, me dirigí hacia el pueblo y en cuestión de 4 minutos llegue hacia la boutique toque la puerta y al abrirme la puerta no estaba Rarity me abrió lo que era una lo que se podría decir una entre adolecente y niña pelo un poco rizado, pero solo en las punta un color purpura y rosa un tanto apagados era el color de su pelo ojos verdes y pelaje blanco con un con una pequeña chaqueta de un color parecido al ¿rosa?( **Colores tan extraños** ) **.** Camisa de color blanca con rallas rosas o al revés falda color crema y unas botas que casi le llegan asía la rodilla eran ridículamente grandes, la verdad nunca entenderé porque obligan a los niños a usar esta ropa pues a mí de pequeño no me obligaban a hacer este tipo de cosas.

Max: Hola pequeña, esta Rarity en casa.

¿?: No esta ella Salí con un amigo.

Max: Ho Bueno me podrías al menos decir cuándo volverá.

¿?: Bueno tardara un par de horas, oye tú eres un humano verdad.

Max: Esto si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

¿?:¡Chicas venid que sí que es real!

Repentinamente salieron 3 chicas algo parecido a ellas pero al ver sus miradas sabía que esto no iba a parar bien.

 **Fin del cap**

 **Si se preguntan porque lo deje hay pues para que no me pase lo mismo que en este pues me quede sin ideas para hacer este cap y por más que intentaba me quedaba en blanco pero bueno por cierto estoy escribiendo otro fic solo por si alguien le interesa en fin dejen sus Review, me ayuda a mejorar y me motiva a seguir haciendo la historia. Por cierto deséenme suerte tengo un examen el lunes :v**


	6. Let it Die

Joder que pinche palo me da escribir esto denuevo pinche tablet mamona.

Starset, Let it die seria la mejor cancion que define este momento te recomiendo oirla

Bueno solo vine aqui para decir que hasta aqui duro el fic, lo dejo de escribir por estas razones:

Creo que acabo de espantar yo mismo la audiencia tal vez porque escribia mal mi fic pues si que hay muy poca narracion lo cual nos lleva a otra razón por la cual lo dejo de escribir y es que los caps me salian a fuerza pues casi no podia imaginarme una ecena por lo cual la mitad de el fic es puro guión, perdonen si ven faltas de ortografía en este mensaje.

la verdad otra razon es que no tengo internet para seguir los fics y la verdad en este cap tenia pensado poner el lemon y escribir unas 8,000 palabras pero la verdad es que me diverti escribiendo este fic gracias a este fic, y a ustedes que dejaron sus reviews pude adquirir experiencia, para escribir mis historias, de verdad gracias la verdad no es que este dejando este fic para siempre no, no, no, solo estoy dando un "Alto al fuego" Actualmente estoy escribiendo unas 5 historias, solo por si quieren leerlas, cuando empecé esto pensaba que nno iva a recibir ningun review, aunque esta historia la empecé en modo beta.

Perdon si algúno penso que esta historia estaria a la par com historias de algunos escritores como por ejemplo Grayfox2.0, N1nGood, Karla fan brony, Gravityboxmlp. algunos ejemplos de escritores que si escriben buenas historias, yo por mi parte aún no e demostrado nada pues aun tengo historias que no he escrito y que aun estan en proceso, la prpxima historia que voy a escribir se llama: Una realidad Oscura en si no es que fuera mia la historia pero la verdad es de un amigo el cual esa historia me gusto mucho la verdad pueden buscarla en Wattpad, yo salgo en esa historia Su creador se llama JuniorXD Tavares solo por si alguien lo quiere buscar.

Es curioso que hoy sea un dia lluvioso, por lo menos donde yo vivo a mi la verdad me gustan los dias nublados no hay mucho sol pero tampoco hay mucha oscuridad pero los dias lluviosos no me gustan tanto pero tampoco me desagradan, donde yo vivo cojemos los dias lluviosos y nos vamos a buscar a los amigos y comensamos a bañarnos bajo la lluvia es como quien diria en vez de ir a la playa mejor nos quedamos bajo la lluvia.

Si es que alguien está leyendo esto te doy las gracias por seguirme, quiza en un futuro saque otro humano en equestria pero que no tenga nada que ver con este, en fin.

No es un adios si no un hasta luego.

Se despide su amigo Anonimousebox (K) nos leemos en otro Fanfic hasta luego.

Antes de que se me olvide el Yuri iva a ser de LunaXCelestia XD

Ahora si hasta luego.


	7. Buenas noticias? Creo? algo asi

**¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien hay? ¿Juraria haber oído a alguien? Pero esto esta mas vacio que mi billetera**

 **(Badum tsss)**

 **(Solo se escucha un grillo)**

 **Ok ya dejando las bromas aparte esta historia se reanuda pero con otro titulo llamado La gran guerra de equestria vallan a verla ya esta publicada, esta aun no se si borrarla o que hacer con ella, a y las historias tratare de actualizarlas cad días. Solo pasaba por aquí para decirte eso y poco mas. Recuerden dejar su review si es que me quieren ayudar a progresar**


End file.
